Sam Wentwood
Samuel "Sam" Wentwood appeared in the "A Crime of Two Cities" story arc. He was portrayed by Paul Francis. Sam is a resident of London, England. He is the son of Harold and Beth, and the younger brother of Becky, whom he doesn't always get along with. He and his family, live in a district of London known as Camden Town. He and his family live in and run the Camden Town Bed & Breakfast. Although, he would rather spend his time playing soccer and having fun, During the events of the story, it was Christmas time. So Jamal Jenkins and his parents were staying at his Bed & Breakfast. Also, during this time, a family of very famous people were staying there too. They were the famous Rashad Family. Eventually, he overheard his sister and Jamal mention that they found a coded message. After begging them repeatedly, they finally showed it to him. He proved himself to be very helpful. He knew how to crack the message. The code for the message was written in the Zebra code key. This was included inside the book "Sophie forms a club". He successfully helped decode the message. However, the message was not good news. It revealed that a kidnapping plan was being setup in Brooklyn, New York. Also that it was being planned by someone named Wise Rita. Soon Ghostwriter revealed himself to him and him sister. At first, he and his sister were terrified beyond words, but learned to accept that he was a nice ghost. Also with Ghostwriter's help, they learned that a man named Danny Winkler was an Accomplice to Wise Rita. Then against his sister's better judgement, he phoned all of the Winkler's in the phone book. Then he found out where Danny lived. He and Jamal soon decided to follow Danny to see what he was up to. They followed him to the train station, and he got on board. Jamal followed Danny, but he couldn't go, since he didn't have a ticket. So he had to buy one. But it took too long, and the train left without him. So he ended leaving Jamal wandering around the Isle of Dogs all alone! Also with Ghostwriter's help, The Ghostwriter team sent him the next coded message from the City Sun. The message revealed the a person named Red Beard was planning to kidnap someone at 2:00 pm. on Tuesday. He and Becky used their parent's laptop to communicate with the Ghostwriter team in Brooklyn. He and Becky told them that the Sophie Madison books were the key to the kidnapping plot in Brooklyn. So they all worked together and checked through them all to see if there was a similar pattern. Finally a pattern was found in which a character named Red Beard was going to kidnap someone in a library at exactly 2:00 pm. They realized that Wise Rita must be planning to have her accomplice Red Beard kidnap author Gloria Brockington's son Colin in the library at 2:00 pm in Brooklyn. So with him and Becky's help, they were able to save Colin in time and have Red Beard arrested. Then afterwards, he and his brother realized that Jamal had gotten kidnapped, after he didn't come back home after a long period of time. Also, Jamal sent them a message that said "Help". So he and his sister realized he must have been in danger. So he and his sister told their parents everything that had happened. His parents were very mad and upset about what had happened. So they called the police. But the only clue they had, was that Jamal went to the Isle of Dogs. Then soon Ghostwriter gave him and Becky another clue. It was that the part of the Isle of Dogs he was on, was called Limehouse Way. So The Police Officer went to look there and they finally found Jamal. After Jamal was rescued and back safe and sound, he and Becky said their sad goodbyes to Jamal, promising to write to him and visit him someday. Jamal then gave him and Becky an official Ghostwriter pen and showed him and Becky how to do the official cheer. Category:Characters Category:Protaganists